When Things Go Wrong
by thesci-fic-romantic
Summary: Kitty returns to find that john is staying in the mansion. john won't speak to Kitty because he might fall in love with her. The cure begins to fade from Rogue's body and Bobby tries to occupy himself with X Men duties.


Summary: [after X3] Kitty returns to the mansion to find Pyro there as a resident. The cure begins to fade from Rogue's body. Bobby hates the fact that John is staying in the mansion and is causing trouble. John cannot look at Kitty without falling for her again. Kyro and bit of Rogue/Bobby.

Marie shut the door and smiled to herself. She was returning from the basketball court where she played a very interesting game with Bobby. It had been a month since she took the cure and she was happy _not_ being a mutant. She had a hot shower and stepped out in her bathrobe. As she stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear for dinner, a pair of ice-cold arms went around her waist.

"Hey Rogue", said a mischievous voice. "Bobby!" she said in relieved tone, "What are you doing here?" "Came to see if the princess required a prince to escort her to dinner." said Bobby and sat on her bed. "Really?" she replied raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Marie motioned Bobby to turn around and quickly slipped into a t-shirt and jeans. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go" she said pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Bobby opened the door and helped her out.

After dinner Bobby said, "Want to hang out in my room tonight?" "Actually Bobby, Kitty is coming home tonight and we were thinking of hanging out together. But you and Peter can join us if you want. Kitty would like it." "Nah, I-"began Bobby but he was cut off by Peter, who was also known as Colossus. "What are you two talking about? Is it about Kitty? " He said and looked at Bobby. "Kitty is returning from California and we were thinking of having a welcome party for her. You will be there right?" said Marie. "Sure. I'll make sure Bobby comes too."

_Two days ago:_

Logan was very tired. Since the battle of Alcatraz, nothing seemed to be lively. Jean's grave loomed over him like some kind of demon, pouring him with guilt of what he had done. Suddenly he walked into Storm. "Logan, I'm glad I found you here. I just got a call from Hank. Apparently there is a survivor of Alcatraz whom he wants us to meet." Logan merely nodded and walked to the Blackbird with Storm.

When they reached Washington, Hank took them to the safety cells located below a warehouse. "You will be rather surprised about the person you are about to meet", he said and opened the door of a cell. There, in a dark corner sat John Allerdyce who liked to call himself Pyro. Hearing the sound of the door open he looked up and found himself facing his former teachers. Logan frowned and looked at Storm who simply asked Hank to remove John from the cell immediately.

John cursed himself. If only he had the sense to run as soon as he recovered from Bobby's headbutt, he might not have to face this situation. He hated the X-Men because he knew that no matter how much he tried he would never become a part of them. He never _wanted_ to be a part of them. They were traitors to their own cause, according to Magneto. But when he woke up, he saw everything was perishing under the power of Jean Grey. She was his favourite teacher back in school and seeing her in such a state really scared him. She was not the Jean Grey he remembered.

A guard interrupted John's ponderings and led him to a sort of conference room. Storm, Logan and Dr. Hank McCoy were present there. He felt vulnerable without his lighter. "John", she began but he cut her off and snarled, "Its Pyro." "Fine, Pyro. We are taking you back to the mansion." said Storm. "Why? I'd rather rot in this government hell-hole than go back with you" he said. Logan stood up and said, "Listen bub. We're doing you a favour here. You either come back where it is safe or let the government execute you. You're lucky that Hank hasn't revealed your true identity here. Else you would've been dead by now." Logan glared at John then began to make his way out. "I'm going to the Blackbird. Get the boy's stuff. Let's move out." John looked mutinous as the guards took his small bag of belongings and gave it to Storm. "Come, Pyro. It's only better." she said and walked towards the jet.

During the flight to Xavier's School for Gifted Children, John was silent. He wondered how he would be treated there in the school. Obviously everyone loathed him, right? Once they reached the school, it was dark outside. Storm led John to a room and said that he wouldn't have a roommate, and that if he wanted he could have his meals in the room. "Just to avoid bad moods" she said and handed him a plate of food.

_Present:_

"Bobby, are you ready? Kitty will be here any moment!" said Marie as she knocked on Bobby's door. "I'm almost done. Just wait a minute, could you?" Bobby was definitely getting irritated. He did not want to go for the party. He had a bad feeling about it. Marie sighed. She told Bobby that she would meet him downstairs and joined her friend Jubilation Lee (also known as Jubilee shortened to Jubes) in the TV room. "Hey Jubes, you ready?" she said. "I guess. I've got the pretzels, milk, pastries, chips and cold drinks ready. Peter might be getting something more, but for now this is our loot." replied Jubilee, "I can't wait! I haven't seen Kitty for ages!" she added.

"Well girls. Ready to welcome Kitty home?" said Storm as she entered the room. "Yes. We were waiting for Bobby and Peter to come and then for Kitty to arrive. Has she landed?" asked Marie. "Yes, yes, she's landed. I got a call from Logan. He's gone to pick her up." said Storm and headed outside. "It's okay for you to enter now. Move quickly, though" she told John who was waiting for her signal to enter unnoticed. John slipped inside and accidently slipped on the rug and fell face first, making a huge sound. Marie and Jubilee rushed outside and saw John, who swore as his nose began to bleed. "Pyro?" said Marie, shocked. "Hey, Rogue. Enjoying now that you took the cure?" said John mockingly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby said as he walked into the hall. "Enjoying the view", John replied, smiling. "How dare you?" snarled Bobby and walked up to John, ready to strike with an icy fist when the main door opened and Logan came in with Kitty and her luggage. "Hey guys! It's great seeing you again." said Kitty. Jubilee rushed to hug her and block John from her view. Everyone understood and crowded around Kitty to block the pyromaniac, but too late. "Is that you, John?"


End file.
